DOS PERSONAS,UN CORAZÓN
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: la confesión de Kirie,¿cómo sería?


**Hola!. Aquí estoy de nuevo. Esta ya es mi historia numero 11º. ¡Dios!. No me había dado cuenta que ya llevaba tantas.**

**Antes que nada,diré que yo no soy la dueña de los personajes ni de la historia de Girl Bravo,pero,me gustaron los personajes de Yukinaru y Kirie y no pude evitar las ganas de escribir sobre ambos.**

**Ya sé que Miharu es muy bonita y tal,pero, Kirie me pareció que tenía su encanto especial,así que aquí está y os dejo con la historia,¿de acuerdo?.**

**Espero que os guste.**

DOS PERSONAS,UN CORAZÓN.

Kirie se encontraba delante de la puerta de la casa de Yukinaru.

En otro tiempo,hubiera entrado como si la casa le perteneciera,pero,ahora que Miharu había vuelto finalmente a su planeta a través de la bañera de este,aquella era su oportunidad para confesarle al pobre chico todo lo que sentía por él y la timidez no la dejaba actuar como siempre.

Aunque Miharu le había dado su visto bueno al asunto. Quería que Yukinaru fuera feliz a toda costa y eso le había encargado a Kirie,junto con su bendición para que todo le saliera bien. Eso había sido realmente una sorpresa,ya que esta siempre había creído que Miharu-chan estaba enamorada de Yuki,pero,le agradeció su apoyo y,de verdad,lamento que tuviera que volver ya a casa.

Pero,el problema era precisamente ese. Ella ya sabia que tenía que hablar seriamente con el chico,pero,sus propios nervios se la comían viva y no conseguía ni encontrar el valor necesario como para llamar a la puerta.

Respiró profundamente para ver si así conseguía ayudarla un poco y,antes de que el miedo la obligara a dar media vuelta y salir corriendo,llamó al timbre y esperó pacientemente a la espera de que alguien contestara,aunque,secretamente,esperaba que no hubiera nadie en la casa.

Pero,no hubo suerte,ya que el propio Yukinaru fue el que le abrió la puerta con su actual sonrisa, la cual,iluminaba toda su cara y hacia que las rodillas de Kirie temblaran. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos los tres,el miedo de Yukinaru hacia las mujeres se había volatilizado y ya podía hacercarse a todo el mundo sin problemas,aunque,seguía siendo tan tímido como siempre. Otra cosa de él que a ella le encantaba.

-Kirie,¿qué haces aquí?.¿Ocurre algo?.¿Se me olvidó algo en el colegio?.

Era un sábado por la tarde y Yukinaru de verdad pensaba que ella solo iba a su casa para molestarlo o para devolverle algo que hubiera olvidado.¿No era eso algo realmente patético?,pensó ella, apenada ante la idea de que él no se diera cuenta en absoluto de sus sentimientos auténticos.

-No. No se te a olvidado nada,pero,me aburría en casa y pensé que no te causaría ninguna molestia si venía a la tuya.¿O a caso estas haciendo algo?.¿Te pillo en un mal momento?.

-No. Precisamente acababa de terminar los deberes,así que me he quedado sin nada que hacer. Sin Miharu aquí,no hay ningún lio que debamos resolver,¿verdad?-le preguntó,sonriendo de nuevo de aquella forma que a ella la dejaba absolutamente descolocada.

-Si. Tienes razón-le contestó intentando sonreír de igual modo,pero,los nervios la tenían destrozada y tenía la sensación de que si permanecía uno minutos más allí de pie,frente a él,sin saber que decir, acabaría convertida en un montón de nervios a sus pies.

-Pero,pasa. Ayer compré un pastel cuando venía del colegio. También tengo jugo de naranja. Iré a buscarlo-le dijo mientras la dejaba entrar,cerraba la puerta(con lo que Kirie tuvo la sensación de que ya no había vuelta atrás y no podría librarse de lo que allí iba a pasar) e iba a la cocina como había dicho a buscarlo todo mientras esperaba a que ella se fuera directa al salón,donde debería esperarle.

Y allí estuvo.

Se sentó completamente erguida en el sofá y comió su trozo de pastel en el más absoluto de los silencios. Aunque, Yukinaru pareció no notarlo. Estaba tan ocupando disfrutando de su trozo de pastel,que no pareció percatarse de nada más,a pesar de que los nervios de ella eran bien patentes.

Pero,así no podían permanecer,así que,sacando fuerzas de donde no las había,se volvió hacia Yukinaru y se lo soltó.

-¡Me gustas!.¡Siempre me has gustado, Yuki!-le gritó esta,que se había vuelto hacia él,justo a tiempo para ver como este se atragantaba con lo poco que le quedaba de su zumo de naranja. Se volvió hacia ella a su vez y se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué...qué estas diciendo, Kirie?. ¿Te sientes bien?.

-¿Crees que esto que siento por ti es una enfermedad o qué?.¡Te estoy diciendo que te he querido desde siempre!. Sé que no a sido la mejor forma de decírtelo-le dijo con la cabeza gacha y mirándose las manos que había entrelazado las manos en el regazo.-Pero,si no te lo decía ya,tenia la impresión de que te alejarías,desaparecerías de mi vida. Sé que estas aquí,pero...tenia esa impresión.

Yukinaru se la quedó mirando mientras su mente aceptaba lentamente todo aquello.

-Yo...nunca había notado nada-murmuró este.-Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y nos ha pasado de todo mientras que Miharu a estado aquí y tal,pero,nunca hubiera podido imaginar esto.¿Cómo te has enamorado de mi sin que yo me percatara de ello?-preguntó a nadie en particular.

-Yo...bueno..empezaste a gustarme por como eras,tu forma de ser,como te diferenciabas de los otros chicos,de lo bueno que eres,de la forma en la que tratabas a todo el mundo...Y simplemente,pasó. No tienes que darle más vueltas a eso.

Yukinaru se le quedó mirando de nuevo,con la cara ligeramente sonrojada,sin saber bien que decir.

-Y...¿qué debo...hacer yo?-le preguntó este. Ninguno de los dos es que tuvieran mucha experiencia con esas cosas,así que,con la vergüenza de ambos,ninguno se atrevía hacer nada.

Pero, Kirie era la que se había confesado. Si quería que él le diera una respuesta,tenia que hacer algo al respecto,así que se volvió hacia él y,cogiéndole la cara entre las manos,le besó en los labios con toda la fuerza que pudo. Este se quedó paralizado,sin saber que hacer,con la cara ardiendo como un tomate. Pero,ella no desistió. Era su primer beso con Yukinaru y no iba a dejar pasar esa primera experiencia. Los labios de Yuki eran suaves,casi tan delicados como los de una chica. Y tan cálidos que Kirie realmente no quería alejarse de él ni que el tiempo corriera aún más a partir de ahí.

Cuando ella ya iba a empezar a alejarse de él,este comenzó a contestar tímidamente y alzó la mano hasta acariciar la cara de ella y,con mucho trabajo de su parte ya sabiendo como era,comenzó a tomar la iniciativa,con lo que ella comenzó a relajarse,pero Yukinaru era muy nuevo en todo aquello,así que no avanzó mucho más allá del beso.

Una vez que lo finalizaron,se quedaron ambos mirándose a los ojos. Cuando él le sonrió y le volvió a besar débilmente en los labios,supo que este correspondía a sus sentimientos,con lo que no pudo contener sus ganas y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ni se te ocurra soltarme,¿entiendes?-le dijo esta,sonriendo y llorando de felicidad mientras se negaba a soltarse de él por nada de el mundo.

-No. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido-le contestó este mientras también sonreía y la apretaba contra sí.-Pero...¿esto ahí que decírselo a nuestros padres o no hace falta?-le preguntó,revelando de nuevo su inexperiencia en el tema.

-Dejemos ese tema por el momento,¿quieres?. Solo dejame disfrutar de esto un poco más-murmuró esta mientras posaba la cabeza en el hombro de él y se relajaba.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que las cosas podrían salir tan bien. Cuando había estado en la puerta de su casa,habia estado tan nerviosa que nunca hubiera imaginado que las cosas le saldrían de esa forma.

Y no podría imaginarse que hubiera podido ser tan feliz.

**Fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**La historia es algo corta(no como las demás que he escrito),pero...si os a gustado,solo tenéis que enviar un review y decírmelo e intentaré hacer una continuación lo antes que pueda. También tengo más historias. Solo tenéis que meteros en mi perfil para ver si también os habéis visto alguna de las series sobre las que ya he escrito.**

**Ahora,debo dejaros,ya que tengo otras 10 historias y una continuación que hacer. Además,me sigo viendo series y,por tanto,me saldrán más fanfic.**

**Os espero en mis siguiente trabajos!.**

**Xao. **


End file.
